cwaveteransfandomcom-20200213-history
Larcon Legion
Larcon Legion is a Galactic Republic squad. Many loyal members are apart of this great squad. Through out the Clone Wars, the legion was tasked with enemies and traitors to the Republic in their squad. Many clones or Jedi padawans went aganist Larcon Legion and tried to kill members! However, they still stay connected as a family. Larcon Legion.png|''The first and last to stand and fight!'' - Larcon Legion Motto Larcon_Legion2.jpg|Kelso's Remake Leader: Leshaak Larcon Generals: Kyp Durk, Lan Phaseripper, Narukota Warrior, Vec, Sharkie, Stormfly Lenn Bladeraider, Vergo, Stephano Formation One year into the Clone Wars, The Republic gave the chance to build a squad. Squads were to fight together and host meeting about problems, promotions, special treats, or any other form of news. Leshaak Larcon created the squad called Larcon Legion! The first few people to join were Galen Neeligroam, Kyp Durk, Sara Joe, Andrew Butlerz, and Rex Gwieldfighters. The squad grew over time. Many loyal Clones, Jedi, and many other Republic workers were apart of Larcon Legion. The squad was the most famous squad in the Galactic Republic next to The Survivors of the Siege. Events and Parties Every weekend, Leshaak and the generals hosted a event. It could be a triva event, a OPS event, or even a buidling inspection! Leshaak never did want the legion to seem to boring so he hosted many parties! They were held on Ice Burg Three or on Corusant. The events were very plentifly. For holiday events, he could do a costume event where he and the other generals judge the lower ranks orignal costumes! Weekly Squad Meetings Every Saturday, Leshaak hosted a meeting telling the legion about events, news, and promotions! Every week, someone gets promoted or someone gets demoted. Leshaak usally demoted somebody for behavior issues or just an overflow of that rank. He often annoced great news like base updates and the legion growing to the highest squad in the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic! August 10, 2013 August 10, 2013 was a very dark day for the first legion Lan Phaseripper was hacked by Chaz Wolf and half the squad was deleted and many fights grew and were produced because of this. Leshaak, seeing that the fighing would continue, decided to delete the legion. He hoped that would be a fresh start and would bring in many new clones and Jedi! Many members from the first legion followed Leshaak's new squad but others either joined another or quit squads completely. The new and improved Larcon Legion began wonderfully and peacefully under the rule of Leshaak Larcon. Notable Memories LL1.jpg|9-22-13 Carlac OPS Event LL2.jpg|Legion Base decorated for Halloween! LL3.jpg|Larcon Legion OPS Event on Umbara! This was one of the biggest events Larcon Legion has had in a while! LL4.jpg|November 27, 2013, Larcon Legion had a Dueling Event! More events exciting events are coming everyday for the rest of the month November! LL5.jpg|Legion Base decorated for Life Day! LL6.jpg|On December 15, 2013, had an Life Day Umbara Event! LL7.jpg|Leshaak Larcon's Carlac Life Day lot with a working train and Life Day themed village. LL8.jpg|Every year, Larcon Legion has a tradition to watch Leshaak take down the Life Day tree and replace it with the Blossom Tree in the lounge! LL9.jpg|Leshaak giving a speech before the Legion heads into battle! LL10.jpg|On January 11, 2014, Larcon Legion met with Counselor Phaeton and socialized! TooSeriously.png|Kelso having fun, while Lanny takes things a bit too seriously. LL11.jpg|On January 22, 2014, Larcon Legion met with Counselor Gliklekh and socialized! They traveled to various housing lots and took Screenshots! Category:Squad